Pitch Returns Again
by dylancarter
Summary: So this is the sequel to Pitch Returns by me. If you haven't read that one this one probably won't make sense. Sorry. Pitch kidnaps Jack's new friend and girlfriend and holds them against their wills to get to Jack. Jack, unwillingly, has to work with Pitch against the Guardians to protect them. On the flip side, Pitch threatens Jack to get Jack's G-friend to work with him as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Pitch Returns by me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack smoothed out Mavis's elbow.  
"Ugh," she said, "it's always that one elbow." Jack chuckled, "It takes a while."  
"A year?" Mavis asked, annoyed.  
"It can," Jack said. Mavis blew a strand of black hair out of her face and Jack put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Relax," he said, "You shouldn't be uptight with the Guardian of fun here." She smiled and he wrapped one arm around her waist, then he pulled her onto his shoulder, and she kicked her legs towards her face, flipping herself onto her feet behind Jack. He turned his head and smiled at her. He knew she would flip herself off of him, and that's why he did it. To cheer her up. She always got so frustrated quickly. If Jack was being honest, he actually really loved when Mavis got frustrated. Her mouth pressed into a thin line and her dark blue eyes narrowed. It really was adorable. Mavis sucked in a deep breath.  
"You're trying again?" asked Jack.  
"Yes, I'm going to get this right," she answered.  
"That's what you said last time," Jack murmured.  
"What was that?" she asked her voice getting louder like it did when she was angry.  
"Nothing, dear," Jack said, slightly panicked. Mavis was not a person to be trifled with, and Jack knew from previous experiences. Mavis took a shaky breath, calming herself before trying to shoot frost from her hands again. She groaned loudly when Jack straightened her elbow for her again.  
"It's also hard for you because you're doing it with your hands and not an object with magical properties," Jack told her.  
"Is that fact or theory?" Mavis asked.  
"Uh... Theory," he admitted.  
"Knew it," Mavis muttered.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, princess," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her.  
"Mmm... One more time," Mavis said. Jack kissed her again.  
"I was talking about the frost thing," Mavis said.  
"Oh," Jack said, "in that case, no." Mavis gave him a questioning look.  
"Hey, you're stressed enough as it is, you don't need to anger yourself more. Now let's go hang out with Jamie," Jack told her. Mavis rolled her eyes, "Let's go." Jack bent his knees, allowing Mavis to hop on his back. She was still having problems using her powers. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly, and he took off.  
"I just don't get it," Mavis said after a few minutes.  
"Get what?" Jack asked.  
"Why can't I do it right?'' Mavis asked, exasperated.  
"Mavis..." Jack said, "You shouldn't worry about it.  
"But what if-" she stopped, caching the sight of Jack's expression, which had darkened considerably. He knew what she was about to say. It was the one reason he regretted being with Mavis. That one burning question. What if Pitch came back? He had already done it twice, what would stop it him a third time? It was the one thing Jack was truly afraid of. Pitch kidnapping Mavis again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys I'm not obsessed with reviews, but if you could tell me what you think, that would be great. Also, if you have ideas, comments, or constructive criticism, don't be shy. Anything that will help this story or the previous one is appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Pitch's POV**

* * *

It was that fear that Pitch clung too. The fear Jack Frost had for his love. The fear that encouraged Pitch to grow stronger, and to make a plan that wouldn't fail this time. Jack Frost would join him. Pitch coveted his power. Power that had been entrusted into a child. Pitch knew that Jack's little girlfriend had the same power over frost, but she was having trouble using those powers. It was interesting... Why wasn't she able to use her powers like Jack? That was the mystery. They were polar opposites, but they worked well together... However, Jack would fight for her. He would protect her. He might even cast his life in trade for hers. Would she do the same for him? Yes, Pitch thought, she would trade her free will for his. That gave Pitch an idea.. A better idea then last time. He capture them both, and when one failed to follow his orders, he would threaten they other. The question now was how to get them apart, for the plan to work because he wouldn't expose the other until the person in question was the the most rebellious. This was going to take some doing, but was it worth it? Pitch thought it to be.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Mavis hopped calmly of Jack's back, for they had landed in Jamie's front yard.  
"You'd better ring the bell, Jamie's mom can see you," Jack told Mavis. Mavis was Jamie's cousin, so Jamie's mom was Mavis's aunt. Jack really felt bad for Mavis, about the whole converting to an immortal thing. Her dad didn't even call the police when Mavis wasn't there.  
He'll just move, Mavis had told him, but he didn't believe her. She had told him after she had become immortal that her dad never really wanted her or her mom, so he just acted when he was with Mavis because "He didn't want to ruin a child's life," but Mavis saw right through it. She was a genius. She said she just acted the same way to make him think it was working. Jamie's mom thought she still lived with her dad, and was going to move away with him. After that, they'd have to be a lot more careful. It just added to the strength Mavis had. Mavis skipped back towards Jack with Jamie and Sophie on her tail. She beamed at Jack; Jamie and Sophie always cheered her up. Jamie threw his arms around Jack's waist. Jack was used to this by now. He actually liked it. It was nice to know that someone believed. Just then all of Jamie's friends showed up calling, "Jack! Mavis!'' Mavis waved at them. Jack bent down in a fluid motion, grabbed a snowball and threw it a Mavis.  
"Jack!'' she protested.  
"Snowball fight!'' he said. They went on like that until Bunnymund stopped them.  
"Jack! Mavi! There's a meeting at the Pole," he said.  
"Sorry guys, we gotta go," Jack said.  
"Why does everyone call me Mavi now?" Mavis muttered.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

When they got there, Mavis walked over to a wooden desk. She and Jack spent a lot of time here, and North had built her a desk made of ice to write and read at. Those were activities she loved, but never seemed to get the chance do do them around Jack. I wonder why, she thought. Jack wasn't really big on these endeavors and wanted to have fun. So, when they were at the Pole, Mavis did these things here, unless it was absolutely necessary.  
"Ah, Mavi!" North proclaimed.  
"Hi," Mavis said, annoyed her nickname had caught on so quickly among the Guardians. Jack walked over with his staff resting on his shoulder, and leaned over Mavis's paper, trying to read what she was writing. She folded up the paper and out it in a desk drawer with a devilish grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. Jack sighed and heavy theatrical sight and walked away. When he did the back of his staff hit Mavis on the back of her head.  
"Ow!" she said rubbing her head.  
"Sorry, sweetie," Jack said and kissed the spot he had hit.

'I still think spearmint is the best," Bunnymund said, his conversation with North drifting over.  
"No, no, no," Jack said, shaking his head and joining the conversation. "Wintergreen is the best."  
MAvis ran her fingers through her ebony hair and rolled her eyes.  
"You are both mistaken," North said, "Peppermint is the best."  
"Mavi, we are at a impasse," Jack whined.  
"Fist of all, don't call me Mavi. Second of all, I like peppermint," she said.  
Mavis opened a desk drawer and pulled out her glasses and put them on.  
"Mavis, what are your favorite things?" Jack asked, sitting himself on the desk next to Mavis's notebook. All the Guardians listened. They all found Mavis and Jack's conversations very entertaining. Mavis continued to to pull out her book.  
"I like my slightly crooked glasses, for without them I would not be able to see properly. But I don't wear them all the time because they make me look like a 40 year old librarian." Everyone but Jack laughed. He didn't seem to think it was funny. He actually hated when Mavis bagged on herself, even if he knew she was joking. Mavis had just opened her book when black sand covered her desk and chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, sorry this is so short, but i think the fluffieness and action makes up for it. Yeah well anyway, Please review!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Mavis's eyes widened as clack sand secured her forearms to the arm rests, her waist to the back of the chair, and her ankles together. She shivered as the black strands moved to her lips, gagging her and effectively cutting of any form of speech.  
"Mavis!" Jack yelled as Mavis screamed and her chair moved to stand behind the one and only Pitch Black.  
Jack readied his staff, "Let her go!"  
"Uh, uh, uh," Pitch said as if scolding a young child when Jack made movements towards Mavis. Pitch waved his hand and Mavis disappeared. Jack was terrified she was gone forever until she reappeared on Pitch's right hand.  
"ah, now, now, Jack. We mustn't fight," Pitch said, and waved his hand in Mavis's direction. Black cords circled their way up the chair, towards Mavis's neck.  
Jack's eyes widened, "Stop!" but Pitch didn't stop, and the cords had reached Mavis's throat, and they had started to constrict, squeezing the air from her lungs. Mavis was starting to turn purple, and Jack took two sharp breaths though his mouth, like _he _was the one choking, not Mavis.  
He lowered his staff, "J-just let her breathe." The cords fell away from Mavis mouth and throat. She gasped and coughed. Then there was a livid expression on her face, and frost exploded towards Pitch, breaking the bonds that held her. Pitch had completely disappeared from the Pole.

Jack ran towards her, dropping his staff and putting his had under her chin and examining the flesh of her throat. It was the purely color of a bruise. He leaned in and his nose grazed the tender skin of her neck, and he pressed his lips to the skin. Then he pulled away to look at her face, and she fell into his arms and started to sob. He rubbed circles on her back, concerned.  
"It's alright. I got ya," he whispered again and again, and every time Mavis nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, OK? I have an excuse but it will only make you mad, but here's the next chapter, and I will try to get the next one up sooner. DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE! And as always, review! Thanks for all the favorites!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack flew Mavis back to the lake in Burgess. Maybe the fresh air would help. At least he hoped it would. Mavis didn't talk much, the way there, but when Jack set her down, he studied her face.  
"What are you thinkin'?" he asked.  
"Why did it work then, but not before?" She asked.  
"Mavis," Jack sighed, and it sounded like a surrender. "You shouldn't worry about it."  
"No, seriously..." She pressed on, "just consider the fact that it worked when Pitch attacked me, but not when I was trying."  
"Maybe you're just one of those people who function better under pressure?" Jack proposed, his eyebrows furrowed. Mavis sighed thorough her nose.  
"Calm down!" Jack exclaimed. "Seriously! That's what you need! A way to calm yourself when you're freaking out!"  
"You know I dwell on things!" Mavis shouted back.  
Jack smirked, and he could tell Mavis was seriously annoyed. This was what he was hoping for. Mavis turned her back on Jack, and he hit the nerves in her hips that always made her fall. Frost shot frame her hands, and she spun around, facing Jack.  
"See?" He asked playfully. She looked at him dead serious.  
"I hate you." Jack laughed. However, he froze the second he heard a bush rustle. With wide eyes, he pushed Mavis behind him, and readied his staff. Mavis peered curiously over Jacks's shoulder, and Jack snapped his head back in a really? kind of way.  
He turned his head back to the bush when it rustled again.

Out of the bush came a little girl. Jack immediately stood straight, coming out of his signature battle stance.  
"Oof!" the girl explained and Mavis knelt next to her.  
"Are you alright?" Mavis asked, and the girl nodded.  
"What's your name?" Jack asked, now too kneeling next to the girl.  
"Rosie," she murmured idly.  
"That's pretty," Mavis complimented, and Jack smiled. Mavis had a knack for playing with kids.  
"Well, I'm Jack," he introduced himself. "And this is Mavis." Now that he was looking, Jack noticed striking similarities between him and Rosie. Same white hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. But this little girl couldn't be a spirit... Could she? Would Manny do that? He might. Mavis looked as confused as he felt.

Suddenly, Bunnymund appeared from one of his rabbit hole, "Mavi! Jack! There's a meeting at the Pole! Manny's choosing a new Guardian!'' Mavis looked at Jack, shocked. She wasn't a Guardian, Jack was. She was just a force of nature... And Jack knew just what she was thinking. She could be the new Guardian... then she could stop being Lois Lane, and be Superman for a change... But he also saws the doubt in her face... She was thinking about how she couldn't use her powers. It pained Jack.

"Who's this little ankle-biter?" Bunny asked, picking up Rosie.  
"Rosie," Mavis said, still lost in thought.  
"I'll explain later," Jack said quickly, grabbed Mavis's hand and jumping into the tunnels, Bunnymund and Rosie following behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay... Hey, ummm I'm alive. i apologize for my lack of updates in... well a while. I'm really not happy with this story. The writing kinda stinks. I think I'll revise and such soon. This chapter isn't done quiet just yet but here's a sneak peek. Sorry. I'll try to jump back in now. .-.

* * *

Mavis wasn't entirely pleased with herself. Of course it would make more sense for Jack to emerge from the tunnels first, but no. Somehow she ended up coming out first, and -just her luck- her knees buckled underneath her as soon as her feet touched the floor. Jack was the next to emerge. He took one look at Mavis, and held out his hand to help her up. Pulling Mavis to her feet he asked, "Why were you on the floor, love?"  
"I fell," Mavis said, blushing. Jack smirked, and ran his fingers over her cheek, making her blush more. His smirk became smug, and Mavis rolled her eyes at him, but the blush and the slightest trace of a smile lessened her facade of anger.

"If you two are done makin' goo-goo eyes at each other, we've got pressing matters to address," Bunnymund said. Mavis put up her little act "angry" again. They both walked up to the other Guardians, who had witnessed their entire exchange and entire relationship. Jack wrapped his arm around Mavis's waist as they all watched the floor rise to form a pedestal. The moonlight reflected against an immense piece of ice, forming the figure of two people. Two people? One, the brightest of the two, was shorter, female. It's me! Mavis thought in panic. But-that- doesn't make sense. I- I can't be a- a Guardian... It's impossible... But then she considered all the impossible things in her life... The biggest being... Well, Jack, really. Mavis then directed her eyes to the taller figure of the two people. This statue, dimmer then Mavis's was none other than Jack Frost. His presence of the statue was obviously an indicator that the new Guardian was Mavis. Of course- she thought. I have really nothing the Guardians could determine me by other than Jack.


End file.
